First Impressions
by Valarie
Summary: When the four meet what happens. Do they tell there deepest secerts or decide not to be friends?
1. Tyler and the turbos

A/N: Aricraze: Greetos. I just wanted to say we worked very, very hard on this story and we are very, very, very proud of it. Thanks, and please   
have a nice day. =^D  
A/N 2: green*star (Luke): I hope you like the story. I had bunches of fun writing it with Val and Ari! (You guys are great!) I'm a gigantic J/C   
fan...so for all of you other "J/C'ers" out there, I made sure there was some put in. :D Enjoy!  
A/N: Val: I had tons of fun written this. And will have more fun when we work on the next chapter. I can't wait to work on it. I made sure, with   
the help of Aricraze there was v/t in there :)  
  
First Impressions chapter one: Tyler and the turbos  
  
"So, Hank, you're going to the party tonight, right?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Yeah, we are going together, right?" Hank wanted to make sure they were on the 'same page'.  
  
"Of course! What are friends for?" Tyler grinned.  
  
It was finally the day all junior-high schoolers had been waiting for all year. The annual Spring Dance. Since Tyler and Hank both didn't want to   
ask anybody to the dance, they decided to go with each other as friends.  
  
"Well, class starts in a minute. So I'll see ya later," Hank said as he started to walk away.  
  
"Wait," Tyler stopped him. "You are picking me up at 6:45, right?"  
  
"Yeah, see you then," Hank said and walked away.  
  
"See you," Tyler said to Hank's back, "Wait," Tyler said once more, causing Hank to turn around.  
  
"Ya? Hurry up or we will be late." Hank told him. He was never late and didn't want to be late this time either.  
  
"How can YOU pick me up? We can't drive yet. We are only in Jr. High."  
  
"Well I meant my older brother, or my dad. Which ever one is free."  
  
"Oh ok. See you later Pal."  
  
They turned away and walked to there classes, lucky for them they weren't late. They got there just in time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Several hours later, Tyler stood in front of his full-length mirror, staring at his reflection. He didn't want to admit it, but he was nervous. "What   
should I wear..." he mumbled to himself, rummaging through his closet. He finally found a navy blue and white shirt and a pair of neat blue  
jeans.  
  
6:45 was only an hour away. Hank would be arriving soon - probably dressed in something formal - and Tyler hoped he wouldn't notice how   
shaky he was. The truth was, he was going to see someone there.  
  
Soon enough, 6:45 came along, and Tyler was waiting. Before Hank and his dad were in the driveway, Tyler was out the door!  
  
When Tyler hopped in the Jeep, Hank looked at him and said, "In a hurry?"  
  
"No...I'm just a little...nevermind." Tyler really wanted to keep his anxiety a secret.  
  
Hank leaned over and whispered into Tyler's ear, "Don't worry, I'm nervous also." Hank didn't want his dad to hear.  
  
Tyler whispered back, "What are you talking about? I'm not..." But he couldn't hold it in. He burst out in laughter. Hank joined in.  
  
They finally arrived at the school, and they walked into the gym. They both looked around the room, both scared. Then, Tyler's eyes focused   
on the prettiest girl he had ever seen.  
  
Hank noticed that he had an eye on her and said, "Go on...go talk to her!"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Go!" Hank pushed Tyler in the direction of the girl. She was with another girl with black hair.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tyler...what's yours?"  
  
She turned to the voice. The girl with the black hair started laughing at him.  
  
"I-I-my name is...." Suddley she couldn't remember.  
  
This only mad the dark haired girl laugh harder. The pretty girl motioned to her friend frantically. Tyler couldn't tell what it meant, but he figured   
it was something close to 'cut it out or else'.  
  
After a few seconds, the girl with the black hair stopped laughing and began glaring at Tyler. Tyler, quite intimidated by the two females,   
backed away a few inches. "Uh... bye," he said quickly, his face stinging with humiliation.  
  
Suddenly the pretty girl reached forward with her long, thin arm and pulled on Tyler's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Wait. I think I remember my name now," the 'pretty girl' she said, as she giggled.  
"Okay." Tyler let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"I'm Val. Very nice, I MEAN, nice to meet you," Val said. Both Tyler and Val laughed.  
  
"How come I haven't seen you around?" Tyler asked.  
  
"I moved here only a couple of days ago," Val stated.  
  
"I see," Tyler said and looked over towards Hank and that Hank was trying to mouth something to him. Tyler thought he said, "Dance."  
  
Tyler nodded and turned back to Val. "So, do you want to um, dance?"  
  
"I'd love to!" Val exclaimed.  
  
Tyler grabed (?) her hand, "Let's go."  
  
They headed out to the dance floor. Just there luck it changed to a slow song.  
  
They stood there nevous for a few seconds. Finally Val put her hands up on his sholders, and Tyler put his around her waist.  
  
They danced to what seemed like forever for them. Tyler looked over at Hank, who was giving him the hands up sign and Val looked over at   
Caitie, who was laughing.  
  
When the dance ended Tyler walked Val over to Hank still holding hands, "Hank this is Val. Val this is my best friend, Hank."  
  
Hank glanced pointedly at the joined hands, then raised an eyebrow at Tyler. Val noticed this and blushed. "Come meet my best friend," she   
told Tyler, dragging him to where the black-haired girl stood.   
  
"She might not have left a really good impression on you earler," Val said, giggling shyly, "But after you know her for a bit she can be sort of   
nice, actually."  
  
Tyler didn't believe her. "This is Caitie," Val introduced, "And this is Tyler." Tyler smiled warily, keeping note of Caitie's black lipstick. "Hi."  
  
"Oh. Hi." Caitie was not impressed.  
  
Tyler smiled, but he didn't like the way Caitie was treating him. "So, Val. There is only a few more minutes left before we go. Want to dance   
some more?"  
  
"Sure," Val said and smiled sweetly at him. She thought to herself, 'This could be the start to something beautiful.'  
  
As they made their way to the dance floor, Caitie was looking around the gym. She noticed Hank found a girl that she knew named Jasmine.   
"How cute," she thought. And inside she laughed hysterically. "I can't believe people actually fall in love. How pathetic." Then her eyes laid on   
a black-headed guy. She made herself say that she wasn't falling in love, but she couldn't help it. This was something different.  
  
Just as she was about to go over to him and say something, she noticed the song end and an annoucer come up to the mike.   
  
Tyler and Val stopped dancing, waiting to see what he had to say, though, Tyler knew what it was.  
  
"Now, for what you have all been waiting for. The band of the hour, well ok The only band that would play for tonight." He stopped and   
laughed at his own joke, though he found no one else laughin, so he contiued,"Tyler and the turbos....." Everyone started to clap.  
  
Tyler looked over at Val, "Um. Sorry that's me. Hang on a minute. We only have to play one song." He told her. He looked over at Hank and   
seen him going up to the stage and grabed his guitar went up and stood by the piano. Val's month was wide open. She couldn't believe he was   
in a band and didn't tell her. When everyone stopped clapping, they started to play.  
  
It was a mix of modern slow rock and alternative, with Tyler on guitar, Hank on bass, a guy Val didn't know on drums, and Dean singing vocals.  
  
Val was in total awe. She had new insight of Tyler, and she couldn't wait until the band would step down from the stage and Tyler would be   
back on the dance floor.  
  
While the band was still performing, Caitie danced by herself. She remember about the boy she had seen, and she looked around to find him.   
Caitie could not find him. She turned around, and she saw he was walking up to her. She smiled.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jamie," the boy said.  
  
"Hi! I'm Ca-Ca-Ca-Caitie," she replied, nervously.  
  
"So, do you want to...um, dance?" Jamie said, stuttering after every word.  
  
"Sure," Caitie replied. She smiled, and Jamie took her hand and led her to the dance floor.  
  
Finally, Tyler's band was done and they left the stage. Everyone was applauding, and Tyler found Val and smiled. He walked over to her.  
  
"You were great." Val told Tyler  
  
"Thanks. Want to dance. And maybe when the dance is over....get a bite to eat?"  
  
"Um. Sure. But I will have to call my mum and tell her. So she won't worry."  
  
"Ok. What about ur dad? Don't you have to tell him to?"  
  
"My...m-my d-d-da-dad?"  
  
Tyler glanced at Val's pale face. "Your dad... you know..."Val shook her head quickly. "No. Sorry. I don't have to tell him."  
  
Tyler was about to say something, but he stopped at Val's sharp tone. "Okay... well, where do you say we should eat?"  
  
"I'm not too familiar with this town yet. What is good?" Val asked.  
  
"There is a little place called 'The Grilla'. They have really good burgers. Is that okay?" Tyler asked Val.  
  
"That sounds great," Val said with a sweet smile.  
  
"The dance will be over soon. Want to get one more dance in?"  
  
"Sure!" Val said excitedly.  
  
As they were dancing, Val peeked out of the corner of her eye to see Caite and Jamie dancing. 'How cute', she thought to herself.  
  
Caitie looked over to see Val dancing with Tyler. She gave Val a wink, and Val gave her on back.  
  
The dance was over, "Shall we go now?" Tyler asked Val as they stepped apart.  
  
"Sure." She replied as she took his hand in hers, "Lead the way."  
  
Caitie saw them startin to leave and grabbed Jamie and went to catch up with her, "Val...where are you goin."   
  
Val truned around, "We are just getting a bite to eat, Caitie, don't worry."  
  
"Want to join us?" Tyler cut in.  
  
"Sure/OK" Caitie and Jamie said together, than looked at eachother and laughed.  
  
The four walked the three blocks to get there. Once they got there they sat down and waited for their waiter to come and take there order.  
  
"This is a nice place," Val commented, noticing the kid-themed restaurant's decorations. "I like these colorful chairs."  
  
Tyler grinned. "That's why it's my favorite. The popular - I mean, my friends - like to come here after school and hang out. You can come next   
time if you want!"  
  
Was it just her, or did he sound too eager? Val wondered. "Sure," she said quietly, carefully folding and unfolding her napkin.  
  
After they ordered their food, they all talked about the dance.  
  
Caitie looked at Jamie and noticed that he was looking at her.  
  
Caitie then giggled to herself and started playing with sugar packets. She put them back on the table, and Jamie laughed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jamie asked Caitie.  
  
"I don't know," she replied and the both laughed.  
  
Val rolled her eyes, and Tyler was looking at her and laughed. Val than truned to him, hearing him laugh,   
"What is so funny?"  
  
"Nothing."   
  
The watier finally brought there food to them. Val went to grab the ketcup and didn't know that Tyler was goin for it to. They hands connected,   
they just stayed like that for a few minutes finally Val took her hand away, "Go ahead, I can wait til your done using it."  
  
"Are you sure. I mean you can use it first."  
  
"Tyler just go ahead and use it." Val laughed.  
  
Now Caitie rolled her eyes, "Come on you guys, your are not the only one's who are goin to use it."  
  
"Sorry." Tyler replied, "Here Val." He handed her the ketcup.  
  
After they were done eating. Jamie said he would walk Caitie back to her house and Tyler had told Val he would take her.   
  
"So Val. Why didn't you have to tell your dad that you were coming here?" Tyler said to her after they couples parted.  
  
Val halted in her step and her face noticably whitened. Tyler began to say that it was all right, that she didn't have to say anything, but Val   
spoke up, her eyes were rimmed with tears as she spoke. "My parents just split up a while ago, and I haven't seen my dad since then. I really   
don't want to talk about it." She quickly turned her head and headed to her front door.  
  
"Wait up!" Tyler cried, running towards Val. She turned around, eyes red, cheeks tearstained.  
  
"My parents are divorced, too," he began slowly, putting his arm cautiously on her shoulder. She looked surprised, but shook it off. "Sorry I   
asked. I should have known."  
  
"It's okay," Val said softly, "I guess I should be over it by now." Tyler didn't say anything but drew her into a light hug.  
  
"I understand completely. You have every right not to be over it. I'm still not over my parents' divorce, and it was over 8 months ago. It really hit   
me hard," Tyler said sweetly.  
  
Val looked at him, than she sat down on her front pourch step. Tyler sat next to her and looked at her, waiting for her to talk. "My parents   
decided to split 9 months ago. They finally devoiced two months after that. Me and my sister took it the hardest I think."  
  
"Yeah, I live my mom...I miss my dad a lot," Tyler said. "I guess it is better this way though, my dad had some problems that our family just   
couldn't deal with."  
  
Tyler looked up towards the sky. "Hey, look," he pointed to the stars. "It looks like it says V-A-L." He looked back at Val and gave her a sweet   
smile.  
  
She smiled back at him. "My dad had real problems to. I didn't want to admit it though, but now that I think about it, I relized he does and I   
guess after so many years my mum got sick of it and told him to leave," She looked at Tyler and started to cry again, "So what was up with your   
dad?" She asked him  
  
Tyler's face turned red. "Well, my dad had...um, drinking problems." He felt really embarassed about it. He always had. It was a part of him he   
wanted to keep hidden.  
  
"I'm sorry. My dad well he drank and my mum caught him cheating but it wasn't just once."   
She looked away from him. She started to get up, "I should go in now, my mum might be worried by now."  
  
"Yeah, my mom's probably ready to kill me. It has been almost an hour since the dance let out," Tyler replied. "She gets really worried about me.   
She's pretty pretective, but I am totally fine with it, it's for the best, I guess."  
  
He turned to her and gave her a smile. Tyler leaned over to give her a kiss, but right when their lips were about to meet, the door slowly opend.   
They both turned around quickly, and noticed it was Val's sister, Brooke.  
  
"Val, who is ur lover?" Brooke asked her older sister.  
  
Val truned to her sister, "Shut up Brooke, leave us alone." She truned back to Tyler. "I'm sorry Tyler but I got to go. But hey tomorrow's   
saturday so we can hang out tomorrow ok?"  
  
"That would be great," Tyler said with a grin. "I would love that."  
When Val turned and went inside, she turned around and gave him a big smile. He grinned back, turned around, and walked home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~When Jamie and Caitie got to Caitie's   
house, they stood without saying a word for about two minutes.  
  
Finally Jamie broke the silence. "You have a nice house."  
  
"Thanks," Caitie said sheepily.  
  
"I had a great time tonight, I mean, it would have been better without the jocks and cheerleaders, but you know," Jamie said while laughing at   
the same time.  
  
"Hey, Val is a cheerleader!" Caitie said and gave him a nudge in his side. "But, yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
They both smiled. Jamie didn't know what to say next, so he just wrapped his arms around Caitie.  
  
"Maybe we can get together sometime again?" He asked her.  
  
"That would be hot, I MEAN great!" Caitie said, embarrassed.  
  
Jamie laughed and said, "I better get home before my parents get mad at me."  
  
"Yeah, I'm suprised that my parents haven't sent out a search party for me," Caitie said.  
  
They said their goodbyes, and they went their separte ways.  
  
On his walk home, Jamie wished he would have kissed her. But then he told himself he was only in middle school. He felt they had so much in   
common. He smiled the whole way home.Once he got inside, right away everyone jumped by the door.  
  
"Jamie where were you?" His mother asked.  
  
"I was at the dance." He replied and than headed to his room.  
  
"James Timothy Waite, get back here we are not done talking. Kids go up stairs."  
  
"MOM. I was at the dance than we decided to get a bite to eat. CHILL."  
  
"And who is this 'we'?"  
  
"Me, Caitie, Tyler, and Val."  
  
"Ok fine. But next time you are late. And you don't call to say where you are going, you will get grounded." She told him in a voice that he knew   
not to mess with.  
  
"Ya whatever. Goodnight."  
  
A/N: REVIEW PLZ 


	2. EMS Station

A/N: Here is another chapter. Please tell me us if you want more or what:) Review!  
  
Disclaim: Own nothing that Disney and so forth own.   
  
First Impressions chapter Two: EMS Station  
  
The next morning, Val awoke to the sound of little birds chirping. Sun rays shone through her window, blinding her. "Oww," she groaned as she picked herself off her bed. "Euuhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Val called sleepily, throwing open the door. "TYLER!!!" she shrieked, almost slamming the door from surprise. "What are you DOING here?!"  
  
"Hi, Val," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I was wondering... do-you-want-to-do-something-today?"  
  
"What?" Val asked, but she knew what he had said. "Sure, I'd really like that. But, uh, do you mind if I change first? I look horrible..." she began to back away from the door.  
  
Tyler smiled. "Nah, I think you look cute..." But he was talking to an empty hallway.  
  
After about 15 minutes, Val returned to Tyler at the door, "So where are we going?" Val asked him.  
  
"Do you want to walk to the park?" Tyler asked her with a grin.  
  
"That would be great! I love the park!" Val's face was shining.  
  
The park was not too far from Val's house, so she had visited it a couple of times since she had moved.  
  
"Tyler, you know what?" Val looked at him.  
  
"What?" Tyler responded.  
  
"When I'm old enough, I would love to be a volunteer EMT. Wouldn't that be cool?" Val said with a smile.  
  
"Really? That is what I wanted to do sience I heard about it." Tyler beamed.  
  
"Kewl. Than atleast i'm not alone. Is it close to here?" Val asked him.  
  
"Ya. Want me to show you where it is at. Maybe we...could get a couple of books and study together and help eachother out."  
  
"Sure. That would be great." Val told him with a smile.  
  
"Ok, it's right over there." Tyler pointed to a bulding near the park.  
  
They walked over to the building and went inside. Once they got inside they were in owe of the place. Tyler hadn't been in there yet. They went up to a door they thought was the bosses and knocked.  
  
"Listen, I don't care why your late, just don't let it happen again." The voice said from behind the door, and it opened, "Oh I'm sorry. May I help you?"  
  
Val stood frozen to the spot, so Tyler spoke. "Yeah. We're interested in the EMT program..."  
  
The man smiled in a business-like manner and looked the two kids up and down. "And how old are you?"  
  
"Fourteen," said Tyler, straightening his back to make himself look taller. Val followed suit.  
  
"First, let me introduce myself. I'm Alex," the man announced, motioning to his nametag. "If you guys are fourteen, you can start taking training classes next year. Want to meet one of our teen EMTs?"  
  
"Sure!" Val said excitedly. "Are they on the job?"  
  
Alex nodded. "They sure are. But you can't ride with them in the ambulance, okay?" The two kids consented and followed Alex into a wide, comfortable room.  
  
"Well kids, this is Josh. He's been with us for two years." Alex said.  
  
"Hi Josh, I'm Tyler and this is Val." Tyler said and Val waved.  
  
Just then a loud buzzer started to ring and Josh got up quickly and said, "Well, I wish I could talk more, but there is a call I have to take care of. Nice meeting you guys!" Then he was out of the door.  
  
"Well, we were just wondering if you had a couple of books we could study so we could get ready for the classes." Tyler asked.  
  
"Sure, follow me."  
  
Once again, they followed Alex. He led them back to his office and handed him a couple of books. "Have a nice day, come back sometime!" Alex said, and Tyler and Val went out the door.  
  
"He was nice," Val said.  
  
"Yep!" Tyler was glad they could study.  
  
They made their way to the park.  
  
In the park Val and Tyler sat down on a gum-covered wooden bench. "Yuck," Val said as she sat down, making she she didn't land on a piece of fruity gum.  
  
Tyler laughed and opened a book titled "EMS Skills for Teens". "This looks like a blast," he said, smiling at the first page, which showed three teens in blue unforms.  
  
Val looked over at the book Tyler had in his hand, she didn't want to get hers. They read about how they would have to take tests, and how you would go to get to the next level.  
  
They sat there for what seemed like a long time, finally Val noticed she was getting hurgry, and Tyler noticed he was getting hurgry, "Hey, Val. Want to grab a bite to eat or something?"  
  
"Sure. Sounds good. But I have to go to my house first, and drop off these books, and tell my mum my plans."  
  
Val rushed into her house. "Hey Mom," she yelled through the kitchen. "Can I -"  
  
"Go eat with Tyler?" Mrs. Lanier finished. "Of course." She winked toward the doorway. "Have fun."  
  
Val didn't stop to ask how her mom could read minds like that, because she was such in a hurry to go eat with Tyler.  
  
Val put her books down on the table and went out the door with Tyler, "So where are some good places to eat around here?" Val asked Tyler, still not knowing her way around.  
  
"Um. There's this place called, Valentines (i'll check tomorrow on the spelling) It's pretty good."  
  
"Ok. Kewl. Let's go." Val smiled.  
Tyler and Val walked to the place, on the way Tyler showed Val some places, "That's the high school, if you didn't know that," He pointed to a big buliding, "That's my house," He pointed awhile later, to a big house, that looked like a manion to Val.  
  
Finally, the two kids reached Valentines.  
  
"Here's the menu," Tyler told Val, handing her a brightly pink colored piece of paper with floating cartoon hearts all over. "The theme is hearts, if you couldn't tell. It's a really cool place for kids to hang out and eat."  
  
Val giggled. "I like this place."  
  
Tyler led Val to a stand with a heart-shaped table and pink and red love seats. "I'm going to get a Heart-to-Heart tomato burger," he informed Val. "What about you?"  
  
Val glanced at the menu briefly. "I think I'll get the Love to Know You hot dog and Lovey Ketchup Fries," she said, blushing.  
  
"Ok, I'll go get them," Tyler said, standing up.  
  
Val sat there and looked around the place. She saw games, and a pool table. She would have to tell her sister about this place.  
  
A Couple minutes later, Tyler came back with the food, "Here you go." He put her food down on the table and took his seet across from her.  
  
"Thanks." They started to eat.  
  
"Wow, this is so cute!" Val exclaimed at the hot dog with little candy hearts buried inside. "Even the fries are heart-shaped!"  
  
Tyler smiled. "That's why I took you here."  
  
"What was that supposed to mean?" Val asked, staring at Tyler strangely with the faintest hint of a blush in her cheeks.  
  
"Like, you know, I knew you would like the food." Tyler looked down at his food. "Glad you like it."  
  
"Yeah, ok." Val was confused. Did he like her? Or was he just being nice to her, sience she was the 'new kid' in town. Val pushed it out of her head and went back to eating.  
  
"So, what else is there do to in this town?" Val asked.  
  
"Well, there's this really cool park. You know for skatting, and skateboarding. That place is rad."   
  
"Cool. My sister loves to rollerblade."  
  
"How old is your sister?"   
  
"She's 10." (i think lol)  
  
"Hey, you're lucky to have a sister," Tyler said.  
  
"I'm not!" Val replied indignantly. "She is so annoying... you definitely are lucky to be an only child... you are one, right?"  
  
Tyler smiled. "How did you know?"  
  
"I just guessed," said Val, wiping her mouth carefully with her pink napkin. "I wish I was an only."  
  
"Trust me, you don't... especially not with William the Great." Tyler looked down again. "Nevermind."  
  
"What is so bad about an step-dad? I wish I had one, instead of MY dad."  
  
"Nevermind. Forget I said anything.."   
  
"Ok..." Val was interupted by someone  
  
"Yo. Ty-man. Aint you going to introduce us to your....friend?" Val guessed he was one of Tyler's friends.  
  
"Not now, Chris." Tyler was NOT in the mood for his friend's jokes today.  
  
"Ah, come one man. She don't look THAT bad." Chris laughed.  
  
Val blushed and got up quickly. "Thanks for showing me the place, Tyler," she said softly. "Sorry."  
  
"Hey, wait..." But it was of no use. Val was gone.  
  
"Man, look what I did!" Chris whined. "I definitely shouldn't have gotten rid of that girl... whoa, was she fine or what?" When his friend didn't respond, Chris said, "Ty, dude, sorry... I didn't know you like her."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Come on, man, you're so obvious. Go find her."  
  
Tyler got up and pushed his friend away, not hard but enough to get past him. He went out the door, but couldn't see Val anywhere.   
He looked up and down the street, but couldn't see her, "Dang, she must be fast." Tyler replied to himself.  
  
Tyler just decided to go home, he didn't want to chanse her. He walked though the door, and thankfully his step-dad wasn't home yet, so he went up to his room. 


End file.
